


so close (yet so far)

by pastel beauties (peachyblush)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Drabble, M/M, Unrequited Love, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyblush/pseuds/pastel%20beauties
Summary: Junmyeon looks at it, ‘Beloved Yixingie’ is the ID, with a tiny heart next to it.





	so close (yet so far)

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa i really hope you like it!! (also, i'm sorry if this is a little bad i'm still rusty with my sulay drabbles ;;)

After a tiring day, Junmyeon would never pick up any calls other than his Mother’s, on rare occasions, his Father’s, and would straight go to bed, the adrenaline of concert going down, bringing him down with it. His chest which felt like blowing up with so many fans screaming their name, now his chest is tighter than a knot, he will sleep through all the sadness of missing some stupid thing – it’s a ritual of sorts he’s been doing since he suffered the first post adrenaline-rush sadness.

His phone rings, Junmyeon looks at it, ‘Beloved Yixingie’ is the ID, with a tiny heart next to it. Junmyeon’s heart accelerates – of course it does, he hasn’t gotten over his crush over the band member, which doesn’t help the fact that Yixing uses the stupid endearments. He takes the phone, taps the green button and immediately regrets it. Yixing’s cute Korean voice bites into his stomach.

“ _Hey,”_  Junmyeon can hear the smile in his voice.  _“Were you sleeping?”_

“Sort of,” He sits up, setting the pillows behind him, he leans against them. “It’s late there, though, why are you not sleeping?”

“ _I couldn’t, I miss you guys so much.”_

Some stupid part of Junmyeon whispers ‘it’ll always be  _you guys_  and not  _you_ ’ which he ignores to the fullest. It’s dumb, to like someone who is unattainable. Yixing is someone who Junmyeon reads in books. He is the person who is  _so close, yet so far_. Practicality goes out of window in such sentences, that’s what Junmyeon’s heart likes, it seems.

“We miss you, too,” He whispers, “When are you coming back?”

“ _Not an idea, all I can do is pray that ‘soon’ is, in fact, actually soon.”_

“Yeah, I hope, too.”

There is a long pause, none of them speak, almost as if creating a space for them to be accommodate in a space where only they exist, and Junmyeon tries hard not to imagine Yixing next to him, smiling, phone pressed against his shoulder and chin, dimples showing, sleepy gaze, gesturing him to dive into a cuddle.

Yixing’s cuddles are the best, next to Sehun’s, of course, Sehun is almost like a bed to him. They’ve cuddled number of times (“That’s how I get close to people,” Yixing said, it didn’t hurt him back then but now – thinking about Yixing cuddling with someone he met burns his heart), and Yixing always prefers having his hands around Junmyeon’s waist, press a kiss somewhere on his body before he falls asleep.

“I miss cuddling you,” He confesses, “I miss –  _you_. A lot.”

“ _Me too, Junmyeonnie,”_  (stupid endearments again.)  _“I miss having tiny Junmyeonnie to cuddle with.”_

“Have you cuddled with anyone? There?” It’s strange asking such question, but Yixing has never been the person to judge such strangeness. “It must get lonely a lot.”

“ _It sure does, sometimes,”_  He hears a faint sigh.  _“I have to go now, dear, bye.”_

“Good night,”

“ _Sweet dreams.”_

The call ends. Junmyeon is left trying to sleep through the post adrenaline-rush, while Yixing – so far away from his Junmyeonnie – wishes to have guts to confess his attraction towards Junmyeon.


End file.
